With the development of display technologies, touch panels are more and more common for electronic devices, such as tablets and smart phones. In prior art, capacitive touch panels are extensively applied to smart phones and tablets. A conventional capacitive touch panel employs a conductive film of indium tin oxide (ITO) as material of touching sensing electrodes. Such capacitive touch panels have disadvantages of high prices, large resistance, and poor flexibilities. A metal mesh technology compensates the above disadvantages of the ITO touching sensing electrodes.
However, touch display panel patterns on a conventional metal mesh are overly simple and regular and therefore fail to prevent a visibility issue of an unexpected visual strip effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a metal mesh touching sensing electrode assembly to solve the issue of the prior art.